Forum:Should This Wiki Allow UCPW Links
Okay, a few months ago we took a vote whether we should advertise UCPW. The verdict was no, which won by 1 vote, after the poll was up for less than two days. Anyways, it appears that that poll has done a little more than not allowing UCPW to be on the related communities. It in fact banned all links to Un Club Penguin, even though that WASN'T part of the poll. Anyways, I propose that we should be able to put links to UCPW on our userpages, profiles, and apropriate articles (Club Jellyfish and Gangsta G are the biggest ones). Linking is not advertising, as stated by Explorer, and some of the people who voted against in the previous wote switched sides. Anyways, I want to know what the rest of the community thinks. Reply, and be sure to give a reason that isn't too similar to others. __TOC__ Ultamatum Okay, I'm done with fighting this, and I'm going to give in. However, I won't let links in for just anything. Instead, a tiny, obscure template will be written for placing at the very bottom of a page. It wuill have a small portrait, and hoevering over the item will put a pop up bubble stating "THIS ARTICLE COMES FROM THE UN-CP", or something like that. As for your user page, you may link to the Un-CP, but can not promote it. In other words, you can only say "I edit the Un-CP", linking to the Un-CP. You can't say "I edit the Un-CP and it's SO EPIC PWNSOME AND YOU SHOULD TOO!". You must present it neutrally, and with no positive bias, JUST A LINK. Also, you could say "I enjoy editing the Un-CP" (link), but no promoting! I'm amazed that I surrendered, so please don't get greedy and demand more than the ultimatum! You're getting linked period! For the children, please. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 02:38, November 6, 2009 (UTC) To Recap Advertisement is BANNED, there's no changing that. However, linking is allowed -- conditionally and only where references are needed. :Advertisement -- Linking to something and giving reasons (usually positive ones) to click the link. Yes, saying "look here" and putting a link next to that is advertisement. :Linking -- Just linking, with no fancy advertising gimmicks. You know what we mean. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 02:47, November 6, 2009 (UTC) All I want is to be able to put a link on our user-page, I don't want necessarily an endorsement --Antwan1353 02:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) BTW, you can put: UNCP(link) sucks. Do not go there. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 02:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC) : No, you can't. That is reverse psychology, on purpose or not, and it can be counted as a reason to click the link. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah... and I see where this is going. UNCP will have the same status as the CPW. It can be linked if necessary but will not be advertised. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:45, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::EXACTLY, DP! Only on user pages and with a small template. I regret the ultimatum anyway, but in a sense, decency still won. I'm fine with that. Still, in all of this... what hath I wrought? --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 14:47, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, we've been through stormy weather, now it's time to work together Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 15:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Great! --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 15:08, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with everything here. Now that it has been sorted.... ''no arguments, no objections''. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) But there are a few articles that would need a link for canonical reasons (esp. Unnderground Clubb Phengin Weekee) And links in items that came from UNCP (Gangsta G, Srs bsns, Evil mickey, etc.) Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( )